nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Test Subject fan
Welcome Hello Test Subject fan, and welcome to the , the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Cameos page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. For a full list of ways you can help, visit Project:Helping out. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! Random-storykeeper (talk) 13:49, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hello, new user! We're pleased to have you another user in our community. I'll tell you how you can add userboxes that other people made into your user page. First at all, there are some "special" pages that let you copy its code in another one. The userboxes use this pages. They're called templates. To add a template, just write . With userboxes, you just two templates fro the start and end of the list and other templates that are userboxes. Look this code: |- | |- | |- | |- You can add as many userboxes as you can! If you want to make your own userboxes, that's a bit harder because it needs some code, but I can tell you if you want to. If you have more questions, please let me know. Goodbye! 15:07, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi There! Hi there, Test Subject fan! I am glad you have decided to add your knowledge to the Nitrome Wiki! If you have any questions, please leave me a message on my talk page! Plasmaster (talk) 18:21, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Internal wiki links Hey there. Welcome to the wiki! When linking to pages found on this wiki, you don't need to use the external link formatting to link them. By closing the page name you want to link to with two square brackets, a link to the page on this wiki will be generated. For instance, I can type in Test Subject series to link to the page Test Subject series. If I want to change what the text that leads to the page Test Subject series, I'd add a pipe, ex. Welcome generates "Welcome". Click on it, and you'll be brought to the Test Subject series page. It's a lot more efficient and a cleaner code. (Using source mode, you can also bring up a list of page suggestions when internal wiki linking - I don't know if this happens in RTE/Visual; I haven't used it in a while. ) There are also other methods for using double brackets to link to other wikis within Wikia, and even Wikipedia itself. will give you an idea of other pages that can be linked to. 21:57, January 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:Emoticon OK, I can add it, but, could you upload it to Nitrome FanFiction Wiki? All emoticons are there. 12:29, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Done! 15:51, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Images Hello! I noticed how you uploaded an image for an emoticon to be used on the chat. However, I would like to advise you that on the Nitrome Wiki, only images from official Nitrome games should be uploaded, fan made Nitrome art should be uploaded to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. Once you upload it there, you can embed it here on the Nitrome Wiki by following the instructions on this page. Chat emoticons also should be uploaded there. I have realized that you may have accidentally uploaded the emoticon thinking that you could because it was an emoticon and not fanart. Also, the emoticon looks really good, however, emoticons have to have the dimensions of 19 x 19, and your Blue emoticon is 5 pixels too wide. I can make it an emoticon, however, it will be shrunk down to fit in a 19x19 box when used by the chat. If you want the emoticon to not be shrunk down, what I suggest is that you try to redraw the emoticon in an 19x19 box, or trim the current emoticon so the entire emoticon can fit in a 19x19 box.-- 15:01, January 3, 2014 (UTC) HEY YOU I love your new avatar, can't believe you did it! Did you draw this yourself? It's hilarious! You ought to upload it to Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki if you haven't already. 05:56, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Profile My profile page can be found here. The username is RandomStoryKeeper. Are there really so many "Random"s on Nitrome? I never bothered to check. I couldn't call myself "Random-storykeeper" because Nitrome doesn't allow hyphens to be part of usernames. :/ 16:08, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Avatar idea OK OK,no problem ;D Superyoshibros20 (talk) 19:15, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: New avatar! Oh yeah I saw your new avatar some hours ago, it looks nice! You draw very well! ;D My avatar is funny because the henchman and the blob can´t reach the coin, and the coin says happy "Hi!". RE:Music It's as simple as images. This is the code you have to add. If you add the url with music files, it won't work. Goodbye! 20:59, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Adding subpages to your userpage Santi (and some other older users) uses tabview to display their subpages on their userpage in a convenient format. Basically tabview works something like this: Name of page|Title of tab Second page|Title Third page|Title etc. Name of page is the exact title which you want to link to, whereas the title of the tab is the text displayed on your userpage. For instance, you might link to the page Blue, but want "My favourite enzyme" displayed as a tab title. This would be added as "Blue|My favourite enzyme". More information about tabview can be found . 21:30, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Exactly. Also, fell free to see the source code of my user page. 12:03, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :Try this: User:Test Subject fan/Gaming stuff|Gaming for your userpage. 20:57, January 12, 2014 (UTC) please i want picture of the proto suit, with the '''orange '''enzyme, i try to make by myself, and i weak in thet. so i think: who can make a picture about test subject, of corse test subject fan! so please make it! please dvir99 :) Dvir99 (talk) 18:22, January 14, 2014 (UTC) i dont kmow if you saw my last commant, so i write this egain: " please i want picture of the proto suit, with the '''orange '''enzyme, i try to make by myself, and i weak in thet. so i think: who can make a picture about test subject, of corse test subject fan! so please make it! please dvir99 :) " dvir 99 (~; - try something new please RE:Tabviews I don't know, sorry. Maybe it's a bug. 19:17, January 14, 2014 (UTC) you wrote: "Okay I can make orange in protosuit :) , but do you mean orange in the same protosuit where Blue is, or the conscept art orange with protosuit " so i mean orange with the blue's proto suit thanks in advance dvir99 (~:0 - try something newer Tabview and OGG files I'm not sure if there's a workaround to not being able to play OGG files in tabview. Tabview has all sorts of issues, like inhibiting some scripts from running on pages that are embedded in it. You could try Wikia and see if there is a solution. On the bright side, there is an alternative to putting tabs on your userpage called Tabber. Unlike tabview, all your text goes on the page, so you don't need to create subpages for this one. It can also play OGG files. See for more information. The basic syntax is this: Tab title=Tab content |-| Tab 2=TEXT |-| Music I like=This is my favourite track from the Test Subject series! which produces: Tab title=Tab content |-| Tab 2=TEXT |-| Music I like=This is my favourite track from the Test Subject series! -- 02:32, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Polls Woah,thanks for the comment on my polls!Port1967 (talk) 19:07, January 17, 2014 (UTC) You used to play Sling? I saw in your profile that you used to play Sling. I PLAY SLING TOO! I'm on the Sling Wiki and the Sling Fanon Wiki!Port1967 (talk) 16:48, February 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Emoticon I've update the emoticon. -- 20:52, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Signature Hey Test Subject fan. I created a signature based on your request for you below: Test Subject fan Your second image (Test Blue Won.png) is a bit too tall. You might want to consider finding a shorter picture (the one with Blue's victory is taller because of the gun pointing up) but if you don't mind your signature starting on a new line, then it should be all right. Here's the code you can copy into Template:Signatures/Test Subject fan: Test Subject fan Following steps can be found here: Project:Signatures#Finishing off a signature. If you need something changed, I can do that or you could try to figure it out yourself. 02:49, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages Hello Test Subject Fan! I've seen you posted a message in an archived talk page. Those pages are made to archive old messages, you should leave messages in the original talk page or they won't know they received a message. Goodbye! :D 20:08, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Signature replacement How about this? Test Subject fan All I did was replace File:Test Blue Won.png in the signature with this code: "Zzz..." because, you know, Rex is asleep. :P You can change it if you want; it's just a tooltip that appears when you hover over the image. Hmm so it looks as though you don't have your signature implemented yet. You've already created Template:Signatures/Test Subject fan and categorised it (good job), so now you just need to go to your and set it. Under the My Info tab, you will see a heading for Basic Information, which shows your username and what user groups you're in. Underneath it a section for signatures. There is a text box you can fill in beside text that says "Custom signature". If you have any text in there, delete it. Then copy and paste the text below: |- Test Subject fan (talk)}} (Should you still not be able to locate the signature field in your preferences, I've included a screenshot below.) Once you've done that, make sure "I want to use wikitext in my signature" is checked, otherwise you'll be signing with " |- Test Subject fan (talk)}}" as your username. You just need to scroll to the bottom now and click save! 21:20, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Emotes Don't worry, it isn't a waste of time, just I didn't answer because I was sleeping when you sent it. xD 12:49, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Letter for you 12:16, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Dear TSF, Hope you are well. I got your letter last week. You have wanted to know about nothing. So, I'm telling you about nothing. (BLAH BLAH BLAH) My letter ends here. wishes from Bangladesh are en route to your address. From your friend, Mahsaad 500 (talk) PS: Please edit this Avatar Turn-Alive (talk) 15:23, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for replacing that image! -- 20:56, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE:Emoticon I will do that. However, currently I am unable to do this because Wikia has temporarily disabled editing of MediaWiki pages, due to a security issue. When they restore functionality, I will add the emoticon. -- 21:07, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Userpage editing I'm moving around some music files and as a result, I have edited your userpage to prevent red links from occurring. Just a heads up, but I might make additional edits if need be. I'm suppressing the redirects to prevent possible double redirects in the future. In other words, it's nothing major. Nyah! 08:44, September 2, 2016 (UTC)